


Notget

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2016 [16]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon - Manga, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comfort/Angst, Drabble, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Femslash, Femslash February, Forbidden Love, Foreshadowing, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Pre-Series, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Saya/Tohru. What was returned to them both was what they needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notget

Saya knew that her time was nigh, so she stood close to Tohru. Too close. Tohru felt the warmth radiating from the other woman's body; the heat of her breath on her neck, down to her chest was unmistakable.

Though these feelings were behind the shadows, her skin was very aware of the woman's presence. Saya was the siren in her dreams, a beautiful creature, and Tohru knew that her dreams couldn't be wrong.

Her eyes were soft and lilting – yet intense all at once – as Saya stared at Tohru, almost beckoning to her.

Tohru was afraid, that she would drown in those beautiful eyes; she feared getting caught by the mermaid, pulled under the depths, and be lost, never to be found again.

Her breath caught in her throat as the other woman was even closer to her, her skin prickling, waiting and waiting. Though she knew that it wasn't meant to be, Tohru swallowed and then stepped closer to Saya, once more aware of the heat, the bond between them forged as such.

Saya leaned in and her lips soon melded onto Tohru's, thoughts commingling into incoherent nothings as they soon were swept away. She shivered and put a hand upon the woman's shoulder, her fingers grasping on, never letting go.

Tohru felt Saya's hand on her chest, down past her torso, her stomach, and to her center, near the juncture of her thighs. She opened her mouth to say something, but all that escaped her lips was a soft moan as a maddening rhythm continued.

Saya soon held Tohru's hand as the other woman began to return the favor by letting her touch her, grasping, almost in desperation. She too uttered wanton whispers of inclination and desire entangle her as Tohru's hand crept downward as well, a rhythm beginning, reaching, pressing into her until they both crumbled, sated and lying together.

Sound echoed between them, and they clung to each other. What was returned to them both was what they needed, especially when mended hearts were meant to be broken. It was all just icy dust between them, from what lay ahead for them.


End file.
